<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Breath, Release by nanaprincess91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398108">Deep Breath, Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaprincess91/pseuds/nanaprincess91'>nanaprincess91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Kidnapping, Past, Pre-Canon, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaprincess91/pseuds/nanaprincess91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My sweet Peach,” her father had said one day at dinner, looking over at his young daughter. “When you get older, you’ll understand that I do this to keep our kingdom safe.”<br/>Princess Peach reflects on her father's closed-gate approach after her first kidnapping by Bowser and her rescue by the Mario Brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Breath, Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just a few days earlier, Peach would've been fast asleep at this hour, resting for another task filled day of ruling. But as the clock struck eleven at night, she found herself seated in the royal dining room, aimlessly stirring another spoonful of sugar into a lukewarm cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a busy few days- much more adrenaline filled than any others she had experienced before. First, the King of the Koopas- Lord Bowser- had stormed her castle, demanding vengeance on her father and the kingdom. The foyer still bore scuff marks from warning fire balls blasted at the ground and Peach could still hear the echo of death threats down the hall. Princess Peach was ready to offer her life in exchange for her kingdom, knowing her people were no longer fighters. But upon seeing her on the throne, the invader had faltered, confused at her presence instead of her father’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the day had gone from a murderous plot to an abduction for a forced engagement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Peach paused as she heard footsteps down the hall. Could it be him returning? No, the steps were too light and the gargled voices told her these were her own citizens: her new toad guards patrolling the castle perimeters. They had never needed them before despite growing up with the threat of the Koopas looming in the horizon. Afterall, it had only ever been her people in her castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sweet Peach,” her father had said one day at dinner, looking over at his young daughter. “When you get older, you’ll understand that I do this to keep our kingdom safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had glanced at the seat to his right, empty except for a simple lit candle where the plate should be. It had sat vacant for the last few years. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The koopas are dangerous and as the rulers of this kingdom, we have to put our people before all else. If anyone came in, we’d be defenseless. You’d be defenseless. It is better to keep our home closed to protect ourselves from all outsiders. We are saving the kingdom. Do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Peach had nodded slowly, taking in his words.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father’s message had been clear: Strangers were dangerous, possible allies of the Darklands. Trust was a luxury they could not afford. And when the kingdom had been attacked, she had finally understood her father’s fear first hand: strangers destroying and threatening everything she knew. She had been powerless to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days after she was taken from the castle, screaming for help were a blur. She remembered being imprisoned in a lava filled castle, the heat unbearable and waiting- For what, she didn’t know. Because she knew that no help was coming. Why would it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”The Mushroom Kingdom is mine now,” the king said, poking a finger at her cage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Peach had backed up to the opposite side, not caring if it meant her prison swung side to side. She could see bubbling lava lining walkways of stone and brick and spiked decorations lined the castle walls. It seemed fitting- a hellscape for her worst nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Once we’re married, my father’s wish will finally come true. Your kingdom will belong to the Darklands once more, as it should. And you will be my queen. Your father will roll in his grave.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peach cradled her cup in trembling hands. She had felt so helpless at that time. What would her imprisonment have meant for her kingdom? For her people? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>future? She might’ve been married to Bowser if no one had come to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But someone had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine her surprise when she overheard in a daze about two individuals storming castles and fortresses to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not just anyone either, but strangers. Strangers who had come from another kingdom from pipes that her father had ordered closed- but maybe he had missed one. A small oversight turned miraculous salvation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have seen how she perked up, approached the side of the cell to listen closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get your hopes up, princess. My soldiers will take care of them soon enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had thought of the scorch marks and the lines of koopas and other soldiers willing to lay their lives on the line for the koopa king. She had deflated once more, pressing her hands to her chest and hoping to all the stars above for their survival, even if it seemed futile. Bowser insisted they’d be dead by nightfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun rose and there were rumors of another fortress defeated. And with each new dawn, Peach found that hope had lasted the darkest nights, shining softly in the sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My lord, the boos’ mansion was raided and our scouts interrogated for information.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They call themselves the Mario brothers.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The hammer brothers we sent to the hillsides never returned.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your majesty, they’re at the gates.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what she had expected when she laid eyes on her saviors, but she hadn’t imagined they’d be human like her. Humans her age with exaggerated moustaches, but determination in their eyes. Either way, her relief and fear were palpable. The tears she had tried to contain the last few days threatened to spill over and she had cried out, arm outstretched for their assistance. Not her best first impression. The epic showdown between the three shook the castle; Peach swore any second her cage would unhinge and fall into the boiling magma below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner than she expected though, it was over and the shorter of the two brothers outstretched his hand to help her out of her prison, a worried look in his blue eyes. She took it and squeezed it, trying to maintain her royal composure. His hand was warm and reassuring. She had placed a chaste kiss on each brother’s cheeks as her etiquette books had always taught her and let herself be whisked back to her kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Peach looked at the eastern wall of the castle, where a painting of a tower on the Great Sea sat. But she didn’t focus on that- instead, she stared intently at the stone behind it, as if she could see beyond the walls. Somewhere on the other side were the guest rooms where her saviors rested after their adventure. They had talked for hours over tea and biscuits (no cake with such short notice this time, although she’d have to bake them a thank you pastry later or maybe host a festival in their honor). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brothers- Mario and Luigi- were from New Donk City and just as she had suspected, they had serendipitously stumbled what may have been the only pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom that had not been sealed away. It was due to the kindness of these strangers that Peach was here, that her people were safe. When everything was on the line, it had been two new faces who had saved her and had befriended her townspeople. Through their cooperation, the kingdom had been saved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peach felt everything she had been taught unraveling. Her father had closed off the borders when she was a toddler for their safety. When letters and summons from other kingdoms had come through, asking for aid in battles, her father had sent coin, but never people, never the family, had never opened his gates or the pipes to allow for those running from danger to enter. Diplomacy at a distance behind closed doors. So how could Peach have expected those same kingdoms to come to help her then when the Darklands had invaded?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was wrong…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father’s policy had put them in more danger and if the very people her father feared hadn’t come in, there would be no Mushroom Kingdom to protect. And she knew this was only the beginning: Bowser would rise again; she had seen him fall into fire before. She knew from their kingdom’s history how long a war could last and the toll it could take. If they were to survive, they’d need allies- friends. Peach found herself reaching for the drawer in one of the cupboards for the multitude of parchment and pens she kept hidden in every room. Cursive handwriting soon covered a parchment. She barely noticed when the door opened and an older voice called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, I thought you’d be asleep by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peach raised her gaze just for a moment to meet Toadsworth’s eyes and gave him a smile. “Yes, I’ll head to bed in just a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a little more. She finished her letter with a flourish and a signature before rolling the parchment and tying it with a ribbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toadsworth, I’d like you to call a meeting for tomorrow.” She held out the rolled parchment to her steward. “We have a new decree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toadsworth’s eyebrows arched, white moustache twitching. “Your first one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peach nodded, looking at the empty seat at the head of the table, two candles sitting unlit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mushroom Kingdom will no longer be isolated from the great world we live in.” Peach said in a firmer voice than she expected. She looked back at Toadsworth who was standing at attention and found her gaze and voice softening,  “I think it’s about time we started working with others instead of just for ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toadsworth stood shocked for a moment before he nodded, a small smile on his face. “I believe you’re right, Princess.” He motioned for her to leave the dining room. “Now off to bed. You’ve had a long week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peach nodded and started heading back to her quarters. The days of closing themselves off were over. Tomorrow would be a new day in the Mushroom Kingdom, one that she could be proud of. She gave another silent thank you to her guests in the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And who knew….she could offer them a place to stay for a few days possibly. Afterall, one act of kindness deserved another and she wasn’t quite willing to say goodbye yet. Maybe it was time for the princess’s heart to open up as well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This was my first Mario bros. fic. I really just wanted to get inside Peach's head, in particular her thoughts during her first kidnapping and everything after. The closed borders idea was based off of my friend Solare's headcanon that Peach's father (and possibly even older ancestors) closed the kingdom off from the world completely for ages. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you can &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>